


The Unaddressed Kiss

by Capybara



Category: Marvel, Young Avengers
Genre: Anal Sex, Awkward First Times, Blow Jobs, Dream Sex, M/M, Premature Ejaculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-02-03 18:47:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1754485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capybara/pseuds/Capybara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When David wakes up from a sex dream about Teddy to find Tommy talking loudly at his bedroom door about chicken nuggets, a series of events unfold that lead David to reconsider exactly what he wants from a relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Unaddressed Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> This fic got out of hand. It was supposed to be a short fic because I adore David and Tommy together but then I started writing it and 20,000 words later, here we are. David/Tommy is the main pairing here. (also I don't need to say this but I will. Teddy seems a bit strange at the start of the fic for reasons which are obvious when you get into the fic)

"Can we just readdress the fact you just kissed me?" Teddy asked as his skin changed from green to peach and it didn't help David’s train of thought. Now David just wanted to kiss him again to see if it was the same with his human form.

"I already explained it so I don't really think we need to," David mumbled, looking around the corner but all he could see was white. They were safe, for now. At least he assumed so. He really didn't know what kind of reality this was. He knew a lot but this was so far out there. "Why don't we talk about, I don't know, ducks or something?"

Teddy sighed and took a seat next to David, visibly uncomfortable. "I didn't mind you talking about my Billy situation and that doesn't even involve you."

David shrugged, crossing his legs. He knew about body language. He was certain that the way Teddy raised his knees to his chest implied he was hiding something. David wanted to be an open book right now. He had nothing left to hide. Plus, crossing his legs was about as comfortable as he was going to get on the cold white floor. Couldn't someone have imagined up some carpets or decor of sorts?

"I kissed you, it felt good for me but now I feel like an asshole," David admitted, folding his arms as he looked over at Teddy. "I'm sorry, okay? And I'm sorry you have shit to work out with your relationship. I'm sorry your boyfriend is a reality warper. I'm sorry I still can't stop thinking about how badly I want you to fuck me. Sorry."

He heard Teddy loudly swallow and he felt guilty for saying that. He assumed Teddy and Billy had sex. No, he knew they did. Tommy talked about Teddy's sex noises all the time. In a mocking way, of course. Tommy didn't go after his brother’s boyfriend like a jackass. 

"I..." He heard Teddy start a sentence and turned to face him. "You know how you said you didn't want to die without knowing what it was like to kiss a guy? To kiss me?"

David nodded, his cheeks warming up as he remembered saying that. God, why did he always put himself on the line like that? Why couldn’t he have just kept his reasoning to himself? Just kissed him and left Teddy to think about it. A kiss really didn’t need to be talked about.

"If you had the time to make a bucket list, would uh... Having sex with me be on it? Or is it just a guy in general? Am I special or would like, Billy suffice? I mean, you said you liked all the stuff I did for Billy but is it the things you like or me?"

David regarded him for a moment before he looked down at his ankles, a small smile on his face. "I don't know, Teddy. But don't misunderstand, you're really hot and you are definitely on my bucket list. I can bide my time and hope that when you and Billy grow old together, he'll kick the bucket first and I can finally get to ride the Teddy train."

He felt a nudge and heard a scoff. "That's a terrible thing to say."

David nodded, laughing softly. "I know but I've never met anyone like you. You really are too good to be true, you know."

Teddy went silent and David knew that he had said the wrong thing. He was so stupid. Why did he always run his mouth like that? Why couldn't he just stop talking for once? Stop thinking.

Stop existing.

But before he could apologise this time, a hand reached around to cup his cheek and he was gently tugged towards Teddy. Before he could run his mouth any further, Teddy leaned in and captured his lips in a kiss. This time it wasn't him initiating it and it wasn't forced. It was simple and easy, and oh god did it feel as perfect as it had always looked to David.

Teddy, ever the gentleman, continued kissing David but waited for the other to open his mouth before he deepened the kiss and oh yes, that was exactly what David wanted. He raised his hands, placing them on Teddy's large biceps as he pulled Teddy closer, their tongues meeting and melding together. Teddy tasted like... Well, David wasn't sure how to describe it. It tasted like... Perfection. He was aware that perfection wasn't a taste but that was all he had.

He clung onto Teddy as the larger boy moved into his lap and David frowned into the kiss. Surely he should have been the one in Teddy's lap? He knew enough about the dynamics of making out, and as the smaller, more agile one, he would be best served in Teddy's lap.

He broke the kiss, panting against Teddy's cheek as the other started to kiss his jaw, working his way down to David's neck. "Teddy, not that I don't love this but-"

He was cut off by Teddy moving to his ear, heavy panting deafening him until Teddy spoke. "'No. Shush. I want you, David. I want you to fuck me. I want to ride you. Please, David. I need you inside me."

David choked slightly as he tried reply, the one eighty in attitude from Teddy completely catching him off guard. Maybe this was an apocalypse situation and Teddy had just realised it. This wasn't exactly how he saw losing his virginity going but hey, there was a muscled, blond, very, very hot guy practically writhing in his lap who was, oh god, he was biting now. Yes, he really was not complaining. If he was going to die, this was a good way to go out. With a bang.

"I've never had anyone fuck me before. I want you to be the first," Teddy whispered, his hands now working David's belt, skilfully undoing it and yanking it open.

When Teddy spoke, it really was like angels were singing directly into his ear. Hearing things like that from a guy like Teddy, it was like all his Christmases had come at once. He wouldn't have complained at sloppy seconds but to be Teddy's first (and have Teddy be his first well... Anything, not that he would be admitting that to Teddy any time soon) was like a dream and if he didn’t have his hands on Teddy’s hot body, would have assumed it was too good to be true.

"Mmm how has Billy kept his hands off this sweet ass?" David asked, his words more seductive in theory than practice, but to make up for his lack of allure, he slid his hands onto Teddy's waist and onto his ass, groping it as Teddy's hand fished into his boxers and pulled his cock out and yeah, he was getting a hand job from the perfect specimen that was Theodore Altman.

He watched as Teddy stroked his cock with one hand and used the other to unzip his outfit and David had honestly never thought a romper could be sexy until he had seen Teddy suited up but seeing it done up was nothing compared to seeing it unzipped down to his crotch, open just enough to let his cock spring free and just enough for David to see that beautiful body he always hid.

"Billy and I... We don't..." He mumbled and David suddenly pulled him more into his lap, their cocks touching as Teddy instinctively moved to make himself comfortable. Once he was, he started a slow, almost cruel rolling of his hips as he looked down at David.

"Don't what?" David asked, breathing heavily as he locked eyes with Teddy and he desperately wished he had a camera just to capture the exquisite expression on Teddy's face as their cocks met and rubbed together because that was truly a sight to behold.

Although there was little need for memories if they were going to die soon, but there was no need to think about that and ruin the mood.

"We don't... Oh god yes, feels so good... Uh we don't actually have sex... I've never wanted to do anything really... That was until I saw you and I tried to hide it, oh god don't stop, but I couldn't any more..." Teddy moaned, jutting against David before he grabbed one of the hands on his ass and guided it to his hole. "Please touch me inside I need you to put something inside me I don't care if it's your fingers or cock just put something in me," he whined, raising his arms in the air and seemingly flexing all the muscles in his body.

David could only look at him flabbergasted for a moment before he brought his own fingers to his mouth and sucked them, much to Teddy's amusement.

"What's so funny?"

Teddy shrugged, batting David's hand away as it tried to sneak to Teddy's ass. "I thought you'd be smarter than this," Teddy said with a coy tone before he adjusted himself, raising his hips as he reached down and guided David's cock to his ass, an alarmed look flashing on David's face before he sunk down, letting out the longest, most pleasure wracked moan, his body rippling before David's eyes. "I'm half skrull, remember? I don't really abide by your human rules of biology."

David could only nod and pant slightly as Teddy rose up a little before slamming back down with a playful laugh as his skin slowly started to turn green.

"Mmmm David you feel so good. I feel so complete. I love chicken nuggets with cheese drizzled on them oh god yes."

David closed his eyes before frowning. Wait what?

He opened his eyes and a burst of sunlight burnt his eyes, much to his dismay. Even further, he glanced over at his door, where Tommy stood with a phone in one hand and a box of, what David assumed were, chicken nuggets with cheese drizzled on them.

"Tommy, what the actual fuck?" He asked, his voice sounding beyond irritated as he reached onto his nightstand for his glasses or anything really that would stop the awful sunlight. "Why the fuck are you standing there and why the fuck are you eating chicken nuggets this early and why the fuck are you talking so loudly that you woke me up?"

Okay so he was grumpy, but who could blame him? He had been awoken from the most delicious dream with the most painful hard-on ever that he couldn't even sort out because Tommy was there and the door was now wide open. If he had it his way, Tommy would swagger across the room and seductively asked if he wanted a hand. But this was Tommy and he honestly doubted Tommy had a seductive bone in his body. That and they really didn’t share that kind of friendship. Not that he wanted to share that kind of friendship with Tommy. Not really. 

Or maybe he did in passing. Maybe a little more than in passing. 

Tommy dismissed whoever was on the other end of the line and shoved his phone in his pocket before he strode into David's room, breadcrumbs falling from his box and fingers as he shovelled then into his mouth. "Man, you're grumpy. It's not like I just saved your life or anything," Tommy mumbled as he took a seat on the end of David's bed, much to his displeasure.

"What the hell are you going on about?" He asked, irritated both by Tommy's presence and his insistence to continue eating on his bed. Even if Tommy offered to lend a hand at this point, he wasn’t sure he would exactly want it. The idea of getting breadcrumbs on his dick was not appealing. 

Tommy smacked his lips, shrugging as he tossed another nugget down the hatch. "Well, I was just coming home from McDonalds with my delicious breakfast when I walked past your door, and I hear you moaning and panting Teddy's name so I'm like, he's not having sex with Teddy because I just passed him in the kitchen and he gave me some raisins. So then I'm like, that's definitely the sound of a horny guy having a sex dream and at first I'm like, go get it dream David but then I remember that Billy wasn’t around in the kitchen, so he's still upstairs right, and like, if he heard you moaning Teddy's name that would open a whole can of worms that has been sealed shut for a while, and I don't want more fighting, save that for when I'm not around, you know? So I figure I need to shut David up but I'm not about to just barge in here and wake you up because boundaries and all that but I need to make sure Billy doesn't hear so I just stood in front of your door and phoned up Loki, who is awesome by the way, and started talking to him about nuggets because I feel like he gets me on that level. That distracted Billy long enough for you to y'know, dream fuck Teddy."

David stared at Tommy, unable to actually be any more embarrassed than he already was. He had a boner and had been dreaming about Tommy's brother’s boyfriend so he was well and truly beyond mortified by this point. "Uh well," he started unsure as to what to say because on some level he was grateful, and that was actually a genius move on Tommy's part, not that he thought he'd admit that and say the words ‘genius’ and ‘Tommy’ in the same sentence.

Tommy clicked his tongue, throwing another nugget into his mouth. "Thank you is the phrase you're looking for," Tommy said with a smile. "And you're welcome. I'm just a man. A man trying to keep my friends from killing each other. Some may call me a hero but I'm just a man. Or a mutant. Or whatever."

David groaned and flopped back, shaking his head. "Thanks," he mumbled eventually before he glanced down at his crotch which was, yep, still pitching an incredible tent in his bed sheets. "How bad was I?"

Tommy picked up a bit of melted cheese and dangled it over his mouth before dropping it inside. "Well, you were mumbling a lot of shit about Teddy being a filthy slut and telling him to take it and moaning how hot he was and how he needs to take all your jizz and all kinda of nasty stuff. It was like, worse than any porno I've seen and I've seen a lot of porn."

"Did I really call Teddy a filthy slut?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. He couldn't remember that part of his dream but then again, he wasn't sure about the correlation between brain activity during sleep and vocal control.

He watched as Tommy nodded and he grabbed his pillow and covered his face. He didn’t think Teddy was a filthy slut at all. Teddy was possibly one of the cleanest people he had ever met. 

"You also said you wanted to, and I quote you here, 'eat his virgin hole as dessert after every meal of the day', which is pretty nasty dude." Tommy paused, shaking out the crumbs from his box before he started to pick the grease marks. "And factually incorrect because I think Teddy takes more cock than Billy. I don't know, I don't like to think about it too much but I've heard sounds from their room which definitely implied that Billy was balls deep in Teddy."

David sighed heavily, rubbing his face with his pillow before he lowered it and looked at Tommy. He didn't want to know anything about their sex life. "I don't want to think about that."

"Well you're going to have to think of something because your boner isn't going away from what I can tell. It's impressive, really. Most people would have lost their boner the instant I appeared with chicken nuggets and yet yours prevails. Strong boner. Mighty boner."

David sighed again, sitting up and adjusting the bed sheets to at least conceal his erection a little better. Tommy was right though, why was his boner sticking around? It should have gone away by now, especially after witnessing Tommy devour the box of... He frowned as he glanced at the box that was now on the floor. Yeah, family sized box of chicken nuggets. That was just vile.

"Honestly I don't think this could be any more uncomfortable so I think my body is just rolling with it and hoping you'll leave so I can tend to it soon," David mumbled, running his hand over his head, making a mental note to visit a barber soon.

Despite the prompt to leave, Tommy remained, bouncing slightly on the end of the bed. "Hey, do you remember after we basically saved the world and I kissed you?"

Rolling his eyes, he took in a deep breath. Great this was going to be a conversation now.

"Vaguely, yeah," he said in a small voice, clearing his throat. They hadn't actually ever addressed that, neither of them. David had put a pin in it, hoping to address it when things settled down but then they all moved in together and Tommy? Well, he continued to be Tommy. His attention never staying on one thing long enough to be discussed. So like with most of Tommy's habits and hobbies, David assumed he had just been forgotten about, maybe placed on a shelf under 'maybe something to play with later'.

"Yeah well, why don't you try thinking about that instead? Like, instead of Teddy, maybe you could, I don't know..." He waved his hands and David stared at him blankly. "Maybe you could think about me? I'm single and I mean, we've done as much as Teddy and you have and like, no one will beat you up or banish you to another dimension if you dream about me?"

David smiled, tilting his head. Honestly he was hoping Tommy was going to say something a little more X-rated than that, but he couldn't help but be flattered by his innocence. "Uh well, I'm grateful that you're allowing me to fantasise about you, but I don't really pick what I dream about."

He watched as Tommy's face grew slightly red, barely able to make out Tommy's mutterings of 'I know that I'm not stupid' and like that, he felt his arousal levels lowering. It felt wrong to be sporting wood when Tommy was just sat there like that.

"I really appreciate you trying but-"

"Yeah yeah I get it, I'm not some giant blond muscled guy with an ass that won't quit," Tommy grumbled.

Whilst David had to agree that Teddy did have an ass that wouldn't quit, he resisted the urge to bring up the fact that Tommy also thought that. "That's not it," he said, throwing back his covers and standing up, deciding that lying around really wasn't helping his body realise that it was time to get up and not jerk off. “What does it matter what I dream about anyway? What’s the worst that can happen? I’ll be sent to another dimension? Maybe I’ll be sent to one where people respect me instead of constantly calling me a home wrecker behind my back.”

"Okay well look, I know this sounds childish but when I decided to help you out and save your ass from being sent to the end of time, which again, you're welcome for, I just. Argh, I was jealous I guess? I mean, we kissed as well and I just." David looked at him with a raised eyebrow, waiting for him to continue. "Uh, just. Like do you ever dream about me? Or have you ever?"

"I don't know, maybe? I can't remember most of my dreams," he lied, opening a drawer and rummaging through it for clothes. "I dream about a lot of guys and girls," he lied again. He had only ever really dreamed about Teddy. Before him, his dreams were pretty... Tame. 

“Right yeah, I mean, of course. I understand," Tommy mumbled and David continued to root though his clothes, mainly to avoid eye contact with Tommy.

David let out another long sigh as he pulled out a t-shirt and slid the drawer shut. "Look, I'm not exactly dreaming about Teddy. More the idea of him. Like I told him and like I told Billy, I'm not madly in love with him. I don't really..." He bit his lip, looking down. He hated having to explain this; hated to admit it. "I just want someone to look at me the way Teddy looks at Billy. I want a Theodore Altman; I don't want the Theodore Altman. I just. Since I lost my gift, I've felt so expendable. I've never had a connection with someone and when I see them I get just." He shrugged, turning around to look at Tommy, who was surprisingly still and leaning forward on the bed to listen to him. "I guess I want someone to love the way they have it. Not a relationship where we talk about superficial things. I want to be someone's world, the way they are. I want to be able to tell someone my darkest fears and then tell them about a stupid squirrel I saw eating trash without them saying either is stupid."

Placing his fingers on the edge of his top, he pulled it up and over his head, gesturing to his own body before pulling on his shirt. "I also want someone to want me in a sexual way, you know? I want it to be like, loving? I don't want to fuck, I want what they have. I want to be able to laugh when something messes up in bed instead of feeling like I'm being graded like an exam. I'm fed up of having to go above and beyond everyone's expectations."

He reached up and rubbed his neck, laughing. "I know you don't get any of this because-"

"Don't assume things about me, David," Tommy snapped in an unusually cold voice.

"Whatever. Just, look, I really appreciate what you did for me. Honestly, I do. You're a great friend, I think. I've never really had many."

Tommy stared at him for what felt like forever before he finally got to his feet and strode across the room, his eyes meeting David's. "Try watching porn before you go to bed. Something without hot, muscled blonds preferably. Then jerk off. It should ease your rampant fantasies of other men."

 

*

David took his time finishing getting dressed. He didn't want to run into either Billy or Teddy (or Tommy now, for that matter) but as he walked into the kitchen, he was greeted by Teddy stood at the kitchen sink, apron and rubber gloves on.

"Hey, you missed breakfast but I mean, if you're hungry I can whip you up some pancakes?" Teddy offered, turning off the water to look at David and god, that was the last thing he needed. Teddy was just too nice and it drove him insane sometimes.

"It's fine, I wanted cereal anyway," he said with a nonchalant tone, moving to the cupboards to grab whatever hadn't been consumed by the others. He didn't really care.

"Did you sleep well? I could have sworn I heard you making weird noises in your sleep. I didn't want to pry so I just kinda tuned it out but if you ever need to talk about anything, I'm all ears. I mean, I'm still having dreams about being y'know, turned into a chair," Teddy said with a smile, laughing to himself before he pulled his gloves off and took a seat across from David and yeah, this guy was really going to be the death of him one of these days.

He shook his head as he poured his cereal, following up with the milk before picking up a spoon. "I'm fine. Just got a load on my mind, I guess. But it's nothing for you to worry about. Just... Leftover from my, you know... Lots of knowledge and problems in my head. Comes from knowing, well, everything."

Teddy nodded as if he understood, which he did on some level. Sure he didn't know everything but he could be anything and that was sure to mess with your head. "Well, if you ever need to shoot the breeze, I'm around. We can grab a beer and talk about whatever you want. Oh, we could play Halo too! I've been trying to play it with Billy but he's really bad at-"

"What am I bad at?" Billy said, suddenly walking through the door and David quickly looked down at his cereal. He could handle seeing Teddy after imagining him riding him, but he couldn't handle Billy. Something about Billy unsettled him. He was certain he could read minds by this point.

Maybe he was just being paranoid. Reasonably paranoid though. 

"Oh hey man, I was just saying how much you suck at first person shooters," Teddy commented coolly, leaning over to kiss Billy's cheek as he sat down at the dinner table and this was probably the most uncomfortable David had ever felt in his entire life.

He glanced up to look at them both and yeah, there it was, discomfort levels off the chart. Images from his dream flashed through his mind, of Teddy begging him to fuck him, of Teddy riding him, of Teddy naked and moaning. But it wasn't just that. As his eyes drifted to Billy, he mind just couldn't let slip what Tommy had said about Teddy probably bottoming more often than not and hello there again erection, it had been less than an hour since his dick had softened.

Teddy was oblivious as always, but Billy missed nothing and stood up, moving around the table and placing a hand on David's head. Personal space was something Billy failed to understand, but David figured that came with the territory of being able to create your own worlds.

"David, are you okay? You're burning up?" Billy asked in a concerned voice, shaking his head before he went to rummage in a cupboard. "I think we have some pills in here that might help with that. Kate basically keeps a pharmacy in here."

David took another mouthful of his cereal before awkwardly standing up, shaking his head. "No no I'm fine. My body temperature is just... A little weird when the seasons change?" That was a stupid response and he knew it. He wasn't a dog but it seemed to stop Billy from looking in the drawer and instead he watched as his friend, yes his friend that he was now thinking about fucking as well because there was something wrong with him.

"Right right, sorry I guess I just get worried because Teddy has problems understanding human temperature and... Yeah. Sorry sorry, I'm like a mother hen or something," Billy said with a laugh, running a hand through his hair as he leaned against the side.

David let out a short breath. Great now Billy was apologising and he felt like screaming 'I'm sorry for dream fucking your boyfriend!' But he thought better of that and decided to clear away his bowl, idly keeping to himself as Billy and Teddy started discussing food shopping because they couldn't possibly be more domestic if they tried and it was moments like that that killed David because he wanted to talk about which supermarket to go to and which cereal to buy.

"David?" Teddy's voice drug him back to reality as he imagined himself in a shopping aisle with Teddy, looking at cans of soup.

"Huh?"

"We said do you have a preference for white or brown bread? Because Billy says we shouldn't eat as much white bread but god, I love white bread," Teddy said with a smile, rubbing his stomach.

Did David have a preference for white or brown bread? He looked at Teddy and then Billy and thought back to his fantasies.

He supposed he was more of a white bread man.

"White, but I appreciate what brown bread is doing I just prefer white bread," he mumbled as he rinsed out his bowl.

"Hey no one ever asks me things like that," a fourth voice said and with a slight breeze, Tommy made his presence known in the kitchen, each cupboard door opening and closing in quick succession. "I like brown bread. Brown all the way. Gotta have brown." David could practically hear Tommy vibrating as he spoke. "Breaks down better. Slower. Means you can go on for longer with things. It's good fuel. Gotta go. Things to do people to see-"

And before any of them could even say goodbye or ask questions, Tommy was gone with a gust and a strange silence loomed in the air that David didn't quite understand until he turned around to see Billy and Teddy staring at him and that made him more uneasy than he had ever been before.

"So?" Billy started.

"So what?" David asked, confused.

"You owe me ten bucks, B," Teddy chimed in and Billy waved him off, still looking at David.

"Come on! That teamed with him leaving your room this morning! I'm not stupid and you guys really don't have to hide things. I of all people will be understanding of it," Billy said, looking more excited than David had ever see him look before but he was lost and-wait, Tommy coming out of his room? Did they think....?

He shook his head vehemently. "It's not-"

Billy interrupted him before he could defend himself. "Seriously I can't believe you didn't tell us. Did you think we'd be mad because you're like an interracial gay couple because hello? Dating an alien. And I'm Jewish?"

"That's really not what-"

"And I think it's going to be great for Tommy to finally have some level of stability in his life because he's never really had that."

"Yeah but that's really-"

"Oh man this is going to be so exciting! We can go on double dates and all that!" Billy said to a nodding Teddy. "Ah this is so exciting; I hope Tommy doesn't mess it up."

"He won't because-"

"He is absolutely infatuated with you? Yeah, we know," Teddy butted in and David was actually a little shocked that a) Teddy would interrupt him like that and b) Tommy was infatuated with him?

He was about to ask another question but instead of interrupting him, Billy beat him to the punch. "God yes, it's beyond infatuation now though. Tommy is like a little lovesick puppy and he has been waiting for you to throw him a bone since he kissed you a few months back. I told him he has to speak to you about it because a lot of emotions were running high that day, you know? But he was all like Snow White and thinking that one kiss basically made you married. I think he must have watched a lot of Disney films on the inside."

"Hmm I think their situation is more Cinderella? A kiss at midnight when Tommy was in costume and he's been waiting for David so I really feel it's more Cinderella," Teddy clarified, Billy nodding in agreement.

"Okay you two can you-"

Billy's eyes went wide again, his hands coming up. "Oh! You have to tell us how you guys started all this! And also, you have to give me pointers on how to completely ignore and disregard the person you're crushing on because wow, you're like the most unreadable guy ever, David. I've been trying to find proof you two were knocking boots for ages now but you're like a closed book and Tommy never sits still long enough for an interrogation and-"

"Guys stop!" David shouted finally, slamming his hands on the table, making Billy jump and Teddy instantly shift closer to his boyfriend, his skin already tinting green. He raised his hands, sitting back down at the table once again. "Guys. Just." He took in a deep breath, looking to the side, finally having a moment to gather his thoughts and all he could do was look at the pair, a confused look on his face. "What are you guys talking about?"

Billy scoffed, rolling his eyes. "You don't need to play dumb any-" but he stopped mid-sentence, his eyes on Teddy.

"Shit. Billy, shit. You just. Can of worms. They're everywhere. Put them back in!"

Billy suddenly clocked on, his face turning red. "Teddy it's too many worms I ca-"

"Stop it! Just tell me what the hell you guys mean? Are you telling me that... Tommy? Uh you're telling me that Tommy maybe likes me? Likes me likes me?" He asked, not wanting to be overly specific and say too much about what someone else may be feeling.

But Billy wasn't like David, and merely scoffed again, his eyes drifting down to his nails as he popped his tongue. "Yeah, likes. Understatement of the year," he mumbled, earning him a jab from Teddy.

Teddy cleared his throat and David was grateful that he was taking over because he needed gently guiding through this.

"David. God, we feel like complete assholes for saying all that and assuming. We shouldn't have even been discussing that all in the first place. It wasn't our place," Teddy started, looking over at Billy and whatever they were saying with their eyes went over David's head until Teddy vocalised it. "But since the cat is out of the bag now..."

"We can discuss it!" Billy said, grinning somewhat manically. "So, how do you feel about Tommy?" Billy asked, leaning forward with his hands against his chin, Teddy soon mimicking it.

How did he feel about Tommy? What kind of question was that? He felt... Well, confused now. Tommy was a friend, yeah. Like Billy and Teddy. But Tommy had feelings for him? Since when? Oh right, the kiss. Okay so Tommy had feelings for him, and he was his friend. Would that even work?

He frowned to himself. He had been fantasising about Teddy, who was both taken, not interested and his friend for the past few months so why the hell wouldn't Tommy work? At least Tommy wanted him. Granted he didn't know this for a fact, all he had was hearsay. But that was better than nothing. Maybe.

How did he feel about Tommy? Tommy was annoying. Irritating. Infuriating.

But he was kinda good looking. That is, if you went for gangly boys with white hair. David instinctively looked at Teddy. Yeah, Tommy wasn't exactly Teddy in the looks department. But he wasn't not attracted to Tommy. After all, part of him had wanted Tommy to do more the night of the kiss...but all that could have just been so many emotions and...

Why was he mentally talking himself down from this? Was he really going to dismiss Tommy just because he was a slob? He had often thought of Tommy in a more favourable way, but it made him nervous. Sure, maybe he did want Tommy like that. Maybe he sometimes thought about going on dates with Tommy, and holding his hands, and watching terrible films with him and… Okay, he didn’t have to lie to himself. Maybe he thought about fucking Tommy into his mattress, and vice versa. But still…

"I don't know," he said finally. "He's Tommy. He annoys the hell out of me and he's kind of gross a lot of the time and I don't think he understands what privacy is."

Teddy interrupted Billy as he went to speak. "David is right on the privacy thing. I once tried to explain it when he walked in on me in the shower and he thought I was talking about piracy and then he complimented my cock and left."

Billy nodded as though he was remembering the moment and David had to look away for a moment to mentally curse Tommy because why had everyone seen Teddy naked but him?

"But..." David continued, running his teeth over his lower lip. "You say he is really crushing on me hard?"

Billy's face lit up and he nodded frantically. "Yes! Trust me, I've seen his internet history and he keeps asking me all these questions but you know Tommy, no tact at all."

David nodded in agreement, all of them giving each other an 'I-know-Tommy-Shepard-too-well' look.

"Hey that might explain why I overheard him asking Kate to get Northstar’s email address," Teddy chimed in.

"That would also explain the emails to and from Northstar but they didn't talk about like, relationships or anything," Billy mumbled. "They just seemed to be talking about how hot each of them is. Like at first I thought they were hitting on each other but it was like reading a novelisation of Zoolander. They both just think they're really, really, really good looking."

David looked between them both as they continued the conversation, going into plans that concerned watching Zoolander and maybe trying to set up a double date with Northstar. He pushed his chair back, garnering their attention for a moment. "I'm gonna just... Wing it. I'll talk to Tommy and see if he's just infatuated with me or what."

Billy and Teddy shrugged, Billy pursing his lips for a moment. "Don't push him though because he pulls away like a Beyblade," Billy said with a warning tone.

"Babe I love that you just made a Beyblade reference."

"Did that all for you."

David gave them another look before he left the room. Yeah maybe a detour to the bathroom to throw up before he spoke to Tommy.

 

*

When you're looking for Tommy, he is the hardest man to find. Don't need him and he's practically in your lap.

For some reason, David was finding it impossible to track him down alone, and if he ever found him in a group, he was gone before he could ask for a moment of his time alone. David had heard about the chase being a thrill and all that, but in a literal sense it was tiring. He could scratch personal investigator or detective off his future career choices because after two weeks of trying to get Tommy alone, he had failed and he was exhausted.

At one point he had enlisted Billy's help, asking him to cast a spell to find him, which of course, Billy had been happy to do because Doctor Strange had been helping him refine his skills. It would have worked too, apparently, if Tommy wasn't so fast. Billy had to be able to lock onto something tangible, and with Tommy moving at such extreme speeds whenever they tried, the best Billy could give him was an approximation. Then he had gone on to talk about transporting holographic whooshy things or whatever and David was certain he was talking about Star Trek but it was lost on him.

Regardless, it was a failure.

So it was on to waiting for Tommy to come to him, which was equally as fruitless. Between sleep and going to work, he made sure to be in the house at all other times and yet they never ran into each other. He was beginning to think Tommy actually was avoiding him at this point.

"So I have been exploring," came a voice from the doorway and David snapped his head around. White hair but nothing else matched and he must have been the only bisexual man on the planet who was actually disappointed to see Noh-varr.

"What did you discover?" He asked, although he assumed it had something to do with the large pile of papers in the other’s hands. He had found that Noh-varr's discoveries usually involved dragging home something that belonged in the rubbish and today seemed to be no exception.

He watched as he moved into the middle of the room and plopped the pile of leaflets on the coffee table before taking a seat on the sofa next to David. "I have been given a lot of free literature today and been told many great things. Did you know there is man who will look after us when we die as long as we abide by a few of his rules while we live on earth?"

David let out a small sigh. Oh boy, he had been speaking to the preachers on the street.

"If we don't, he will smite us, I think. That's the general gist I got from the man who gave me the literature," Noh-varr continued, turning to look at David. "Would you mind if I performed an experiment? I wish to test a theory I have thought up on my journey back here."

David cocked an eyebrow before shrugging and nodding. "Sure what-" but as soon as he had agreed, Noh-varr was suddenly in his lap, clutching David's shirt as he pushed their lips together in a short, rough kiss.

"Hmmm, just as I thought," Noh-varr mumbled, his hands still clutching David's shirt. "Here we still are. Is it selective smiting? I assumed that since you are a man, and one of colour at that, that perhaps we would have been struck down instantly since the man on the street said that doing acts like that with a man was- "

David stared at Noh-varr before he shoved him away, knocking him onto the floor. "What the hell? What the fuck is your problem you can't just go around kissing people like that and especially not me and especially not because some guy on the street said you’d be struck down for doing it."

Noh-varr looked over at David with a confused look on his face, scrambling to stand up after a moment. "I do not understand. Are you not without a mate? I simply wanted to test this 'God theory' that was presented to me. I thought you of all people would appreciate-"

"Appreciate you kissing me because I'm desperate. Desperate David who let's anyone kiss him because oh, he's desperate! Is this one giant joke? Does Tommy even like me or is that part of the joke too?"

Noh-varr was brushing himself down as he listened and he could only sigh. "No I meant that you of all people should understand since you are a man of knowledge and you seek more. However, I think I can see how I have offended you. I will not do that again." He paused, adjusting his jacket. "As for this being a joke, I do not understand. I was entirely serious."

"That's not-"

"And furthermore, to address the Tommy situation, even I can see that the boy is head over heels for you, sometimes even literally when he misjudges an amount of space and uses too much speed," Noh-varr said with a nonchalant tone, picking up the literature he had received. "Anyway, I have concluded that I need to do more research. I'm not exactly what laws apply do me since I am not from this world. Maybe this God thinks I’m a woman due to my stunning good looks? I think-"

David moved over to him and placed a hand over his mouth. "Please shut up. I am too tired to be theosophical but the short of my reply to this is to not believe everything you read. Take it all with a pinch of salt.” He lowered his hand, shaking his head. “You are some kind of space prince thing anyway so I really think you’re an exception to the street preacher’s rules."

 

*

"I continued my research," chimed a voice from David's doorway and he glanced over, his jaw going slack as he laid eyes upon Noh-varr, who was naked, save for a towel wrapped low on his hips, his body and hair dripping.

"Uh... Huh..." David mumbled, closing his laptop and sliding it off the bed, his eyes locked on Noh-varr as he swaggered into his bedroom, his hips rolling with each step and whilst David knew it was wrong, he willed the towel to fall down with each step.

He secretly thanked whatever deity Noh-varr was about to claim was real. The alien was somewhat of a slow learner when it came to many Earth traditions. There were too many to process at once and the best tradition he had failed to fully comprehend was that of having to wear clothes when you were around other people.

"Oh yes, more research is always necessary. I have found a way to prove if a god does exist for there is a way to see him, apparently, but I will need your help," Noh-varr continued, moving to stand at the foot of the bed and David could only swallow as he looked up from his horizontal position on the bed.

"Uh sure?" David offered, not trusting himself to be able to speak.

Licking his lips and smirking, Noh-varr reached down to his towel and unhooked it, letting it drop to the ground. "Come on then, make me see God."

David's jaw dropped this time and he could only stare at Noh-varr's cock, watching as it twitched with interest without him even touching it. He pushed himself up with his elbows, shuffling forward on the bed until he was able to smell Noh-varr's scent, strong even with the fresh soap on his body.

He swung his body around, perching on the edge of the bed as his hands found Noh-varr's hips, holding him still. He glanced up at the other, that smirk still plastered on his face and he couldn't stop himself. This was like being offered a serving of warm apple pie on a cold autumn day.

He dipped his head, opening his mouth to take the tip of Noh-varr's cock into his mouth, moving one of his hands to grip the base of his dick. He hadn't known how much he had wanted this until now. He'd never really thought about the other in any real way. Noh-varr was more of an idea than anything. He was too perfect to even imagine, to even fantasise about.

That and David had assumed he was straight.

But now he had Noh-varr's dick in his mouth and he was sucking it like he had never before... Okay, he had never before but he wasn't going to let Noh-varr know that and from the noises he was making, he was none the wiser.

He felt fingers slide across his head, roughly tugging his hair before the settled at the back of his head, urging him to take more and he did, oh did he take more. He had never wanted to please somebody so badly in his life.

"Mmm I can't wait to fuck you, David. I've wanted this for so long. You are a perfect specimen," Noh-varr said in his usual monotonous voice, and oh how that normally drove David mad because how could a man of such knowledge and experience sound so bored all the time? But in this case, it only served to turn him on more because the way he said it made it sound like fact. That he wanted David must be written in an encyclopaedia somewhere.

David pulled away and looked up at Noh-varr, still at a loss of what to say exactly and he didn't dare really open his mouth other than to suck dick because he couldn't really mess that up, but speaking? Yeah he could really fuck that up.

Wordlessly, he slipped his boxers off and shifted backwards, opening his legs as he settled in the middle of the bed. He wasn't normally the sultry kind of guy. Truth be told he was as awkward as any other young guy when it came to such things but under Noh-varr's scrutinising eye, he did everything as he thought he should, and he figured he must have been doing it correctly or Noh-varr would have left.

But he didn't. Instead he climbed onto the bed and settled between David's legs, one of his hands instantly pawing at David's erection, playing with it curiously.

"So big. It almost seems like a shame not to use it," Noh-varr said, taking out a bottle of lube. From where, David wasn't exactly sure but he had no time to ask as curious fingers found his ass, and with a little help from the lube, slid inside. " _Almost_ seems like a shame," Noh-varr repeated with a smirk, putting an emphasis on the almost part.

And honestly David didn't care because Noh-varr's fingers were long and knew exactly where to press and rub and he found his toes curling and his cock dripping as he thrust up into air, the fingers in his ass driving him crazy with need.

"F-fuck, fuck fuck fuck," he mumbled, turning his head to the side because he did not need to see Noh-varr smirking at him as he shamelessly writhed on the bed before him. He hoped Noh-varr was enjoying the show because he would never have let just anyone see him like this, at least not without a few drinks or something. He was a man of pride and dignity, or so he thought until Noh-varr stepped into his room.

"I plan to in a moment," Noh-varr said as he pulled his fingers out, shooting David a devilish grin as he made a show out of lubing his own cock up.

David's mind was blurry, he had no idea how this happened. Not that he was objecting to it because not in a million years could he ever even imagine having sex with an alien as fine as Noh-varr.

Although he was starting to see a pattern. Maybe he had an alien kink.

Before he could dwell on it much longer, he felt Noh-varr's cock pressing against his ass and he let out a small whimper as he felt him push in. He assumed it would hurt, built himself up to think that but as Noh-varr slid in, he could only let out a blissful moan, feeling satisfied that he was finally with someone like this.

Even if it was a man like Noh-varr.

Alien.

Cockroach...

But as that last word hit him, he looked up at Noh-varr and that really was a ridiculous notion because Noh-varr was perfect. He watched as his lips parted and let out a small moan, his hips moving slowly and David tried to react in a natural way but he hadn't ever done this before and Noh-varr's face and body and... Everything was distracting.

"Mmm, David, I certainly understand this god thing now," Noh-varr said with a naughty smile, leaning down to brush their lips together. "I can really see why you always have a boner like oh my god David seriously are you for fucking real?"

David snapped upright, his eyes frantically searching the dark room. It happened again. Why was this always happening, and why was this the exact time when Tommy would appear?

He reached onto his bedside table, grabbing his glasses and shoving them on before he turned on his lamp, his eyes finally settling on the door where once again, Tommy stood. Only this time he was holding a bowl of cereal and was dressed in only a loose pair of boxers with... Yeah, they had Iron Man on.

He cleared his throat, choking slightly as he looking down at the large lump in the sheets and he really had not wanted his next encounter with Tommy to look like this.

"Noh-varr this time. An improvement on Teddy, no one will kick your ass for that," Tommy said as he spooned cereal into his mouth, dribbling slightly as he spoke. "But he's a bit of a douchebag. You know who you should dream about? Me. Yeah. Me. I mean at least you've kissed me."

David ran a hand over his head, blinking hard to try and get his mind into gear. "Noh-varr kissed me earlier."

Tommy slurped at his cereal loudly before he sighed and walked further into the room. "Yeah? What was that like?"

David looked at Tommy for a moment. He needed to take a moment to think. He needed to not screw this up and have to wait another fortnight to see Tommy. He needed to address this right now.

But he was half asleep and painfully aroused so his mind was too consumed with thinking about Noh-varr and the noises Tommy was making with the cereal weren’t helping one bit.

"I..." He frowned and cleared his throat again. David behave, say what you're feeling, not what you're thinking. Don't talk about Noh-varr. Don't talk about Teddy. Make it about Tommy. Don't scare him away.

He looked down into his lap, for once he was a little bashful, his stomach jumping as he opened his mouth to speak. "Uh, you're a better kisser," he decided on finally, his eyes slowly drifting to Tommy.

"Damn right I am," Tommy said with a spoon in his mouth.

They both looked at each other for a while before they looked away and started looking at anything that wasn't each other.

It was awkward and David didn't know what to say, and by the looks of it, Tommy didn't know either. It slowly became obvious to him how their first kiss never actually got spoken about.

After what felt like an eternity, Tommy put the bowl down on the dresser and stroked his stomach, exhaling loudly. "So... I'm gonna go back to my room. I just came to check up on you since you were making weird noises. Just y'know, worried about my friend," he said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Yeah..." David mumbled, looking at Tommy and he wanted to do something or say something but he still hadn't worked anything out and... He tilted his head. Tommy looked cute when he was embarrassed and slightly uncomfortable. That was not helping.

He watched Tommy turn and start to walk away when he shifted in his bed, loudly clearing his throat again. "Or you could, uh, not?" He offered and Tommy turned around, his eyebrows furrowed together in confusion. "I mean, you could maybe sleep in here? With me? Not like, with me with me, but in my bed? Make sure I don't get any more uh, weird dreams?"

Tommy stared at him for a moment and then in a flash, he was suddenly in David's bed, next to him. "Yeah! Man this is awesome. A sleepover!" He adjusted the pillows behind him, mumbling about the last time he had slept with a bunch of friends but David was certain he was talking about his dorm rooms in prison, not an actual sleepover with friends.

"Yeah… we can talk about things if you want? Or not, we don't have to," David offered, shifting to the side of the bed to lie down, facing away from Tommy because this was weird. He had wanted someone in his bed but Tommy was acting like this was two best friends having a sleepover.

"Well, depends on what you want to talk about. I'm pretty tired and full of cereal," Tommy mumbled, yawning loudly and David felt the bed shift under him and Tommy's body warmth closet and yeah, there it was. Tommy's arm slid over him, the other he could feel tickling his neck slightly. "But if you wanted to talk to me about your sexy dreams, I'm all ears. As long as you don't talk about Teddy because I really don't want to talk about him in bed."

"Do you really want to hear me talking about Noh-varr fucking me?" David asked with a chuckle, not missing the way Tommy's fingers found the strip of skin between his boxers and t-shirt.

"I don't know, he's pretty hot. I mean, he has white hair. In the right light, he could be mistaken for me," Tommy said with a boastful tone.

David wasn't sure how he was doing it. On one hand, his voice was joking and playful and he was talking like he would at any time. But literally, on the other hand, his fingers were dancing over his stomach and stroking his skin in a way that only made his dick harder. He wasn't sure if Tommy knew what he was doing but he knew he wouldn't be able to deal with him teasing him for long.

"I never really imagined you as a bottom," Tommy continued, settling down and pressing his body against David's back, his breath hot on David's neck and it was killing him to stay completely still. "You didn't just invite me to bed in the hopes that I'd fuck you and you could imagine me to be Noh-varr, right?"

For once, David sensed something in Tommy's voice. Was it hesitance? No, insecurity. Doubt, maybe.

"That really hadn't crossed my mind," David admitted, hoping his voice sounded as truthful as his words actually were.

"Why did you then?"

David shrugged and shifted a little. Tell the truth, David. Don't scare him away. Be honest. Be open. Just tell him.

"I wanted to just. I wanted someone to want to be here. So I asked you. I wanted you to... Want to be here?" He sighed. "Can I be honest?"

"As long as it doesn't involve you taking a massive dump on my heart then yes"

Eloquent as always.

He took in a deep breath. "To readdress something mentioned earlier, we don't discuss the kiss because you never tried anything again. I thought you didn't want to. I thought you had made a mistake. I didn't think you actually wanted to do that to me. That's why I never bothered you about it."

"Are you only telling me this because you're desperate and Billy told you I have a massive crush on you because that would be really cruel and I don't know if I can cope with this level of joke," Tommy mumbled, pressing his face against David's shoulder.

"No I'm telling you this because I've been thinking about it and don't get me wrong, you annoy the fuck out of me but I like you for some reason. It's always been us together. Yeah I was kind of on the team and so were you, but let's not play. It's the Kate bishop show. Featuring her sassy gay friends and ridiculously hot love interests. So I just. I think you know what it feels like to not be wanted. And to just… I just feel like you get me and since the kiss, I've missed us hanging out and getting noodles and just. I've missed us as friends and then to find out you've been avoiding me because you like me hurts me even more because it's like, did you ever consider that maybe I liked you too? Because dude, I kind of always wanted to bone you but I didn't want to ruin our friendship."

Tommy remained silent for a moment, his fingers stilling on David's stomach. "So Billy didn't tell you?"

"He did but that's beside the point. I guess I just didn't ever really think about how you were with me any deeper than friendship."

"Because you don't like me like that?"

David sighed again and rolled over, his eyes searching for Tommy's face in the dark. Once his eyes had adjusted, he shook his head. "No, because I never wanted to get my hopes up. It's not just about you, it's more my own insecurities. I guess I never really thought anyone would want me like that for a multitude of reasons so I always chased the unobtainable so when I was turned down, there was a reason that wasn't me."

Tommy let out a small child-like giggle. "Like Teddy?"

David let out a breathy laugh. "Yeah, just like Teddy. So anyone that I could have, I just never allowed them on my radar. I guess it was a self-protective instinct. So when I met you, I just instantly thought friend because it was easier."

"God, you are such a teenage girl. Next you're going to start singing My Chemical Romance and wearing eyeliner." He paused for a moment, one of his hands returning to David's waist. "Actually that would be really hot. The eyeliner thing. Not the music. That's more Billy's scene."

They both let out another low chuckle before silence loomed over them again.

"So what are we doing then?" David asked after a while, moving his own hand onto Tommy's waist and he didn't miss the way the other flinched and pulled away. 

He frowned, biting his lip. Had he completely misunderstood the entire thing? He was certain that the way Tommy was stroking his skin was leading to something, unless he was just being comforting… or unless he had said something wrong. He leaned in slightly, hoping his lips were in line with Tommy’s but instead of meeting skin, he got a face full of hair as Tommy flopped onto his back.

"Well! I'm completely pooped so I'm going to go to sleep but I mean if you're asking about us I guess we're boyfriends now but I'm really tired and stuff so like now we've got that out of the way I can sleep now. Night!" Tommy pulled the duvet up to his neck and David could only lie there on his side and stare at the outline of Tommy, a flabbergasted look on his face because what the hell?

He waited a moment, waited for the punch line of this joke because hey, Tommy was going to snap out of his pretend sleep and kiss him and something more, right? Yeah, that was how these kinds of things happened. Well, in movies they did.

But the moments turned into minutes and Tommy's breathing got heavier. David was about to shake him out of his pretend sleep when Tommy snored a little and rolled over, mumbling something.

Tommy was actually asleep.

David wasn't sure whether to be annoyed or impressed. Everything about Tommy was fast, even falling asleep. He wondered if literally everything about him was fast.

He let out a long sigh, rolling over. He could wonder about that in the morning but for now, he should sleep. After all, being the boyfriend to one of the fastest men in the world was bound to be tiring.

 

*

Fifteen days. It had been fifteen days since they had spent the night together in the most literal sense. David had woken up to find Tommy sprawled out on top of him, morning wood poking into David's thigh and drool on his chest. It hadn't bothered him until he'd tried to instigate something upon Tommy awakening. The instant David had offered to lend a hand with his erection; Tommy had mumbled something intelligible and darted off out of the room.

And David hadn't seen him since then.

Fifteen days. That's longer than the fourteen days before that night.

David was at a loss of what to do. Billy and Teddy knew they were now officially boyfriends. Apparently Tommy had spoken to them five days ago so it was good to know that the night hadn't been completely forgotten.

But still, fifteen days without seeing Tommy was starting to feel really weird for him, especially considering he had put his heart on his sleeve for that rare moment.

When it came down to it, he went to the only person who remotely thought like Tommy. The only person who seemed to know more about everything than everyone else.

"So you're telling me you slept together but didn't?" Came the almost shrill voice, followed by a loud laugh and David knew that people in the diner were already staring at them due to the vast amounts of bacon on the table, they didn't need the laughter to draw even more attention.

"Loki, it's exactly like that. We literally spent the night together in bed and that was it. When I woke up he was gone, and apparently shouting our relationship from the rooftops but I haven't actually seen him since then," David mumbled, sipping on his coffee. Loki didn’t need to know that he actually woke up with Tommy’s boner poking him.

Loki reached for another handful of bacon, chewing on it loudly and without the grace David thought Asgardians would naturally have.

"Seems to me that you're dating an idiot," Loki said after a moment before laughing so hard that he was choking on his bacon. "What am I saying?! You're dating Tommy! Of course you're dating an idiot!"

David sighed heavily, looking to the side. "Can you just advise? Cut the usual Loki charm."

"But where is the fun in that?"

They shared a long stare before Loki rolled his eyes and pushed his plate aside. "Okay okay, I'll be nice since you came to me for help, which was a superb choice, trust me." He dragged his milkshake forward, licking his lips. "So what exactly do you want to know?"

David watched Loki remove the cherry and drop it into his mouth, his mind slowly processing what Loki had said. What exactly did he want to know?

"Uh, I guess for starters, do you have any idea why he's so... Well, you know, childish? Or naive? I don't know which term I'm looking for. He just has such a skewed view of things. It's like a playground thing. All he said she said about the crush and now we're just suddenly boyfriends?" David took another sip of his coffee, shrugging. "Then I don't see him for fifteen days. I thought that night we were going to, I don't know, let go of all the pent up tension between us? And finally continue that kiss? Or at least have another kiss?"

Loki dipped his finger in the cream, raising it to his lips. "Maybe Tommy doesn't want sex. Maybe he's fine with just calling you his boyfriend?" He stated matter-of-factly before he sucked on his finger for a moment. "Maybe he's a virgin. Maybe he wants to wait a while. Maybe he hadn't showered." Loki rubbed his stomach before he started to gulp down the shake. "Or maybe, just maybe, he didn't want to have sex with a guy who had just been dreaming about some space cockroach. Honestly I would have told you to shove it and sleep by yourself. I expect my partners to think about me and only me."

David watched Loki start to drink his milkshake, his brain very slowly processing what Loki had said because hey, why had none of that been obvious to him? Why did he always assume it was directly about him?

"So you think he might not be ready or something?" He clarified, ignoring the last reason because he couldn't help that and refused to be held accountable for something he didn't consciously do.

Loki nodded, chewing on his straw slightly. "He is most definitely a virgin. Or at least, has never had real sex as an adult. Perhaps a few fumbling arounds as a teenager, but nothing concrete that you would boast to your friends about. That is, he has never mentioned any of it to me and we talk about everything… and I mean everything, Mr ‘I-Pop-A-Boner-Thinking-About-Teddy’ Alleyne."

David tilted his head, narrowing his eyes. It took a moment for him to be sure. David hadn’t told anyone else about the Noh-varr dream. It wasn't until Loki looked away that he realised. "You've spoken to him recently, haven't you. You know where he is." David was almost angry at himself for not realising it. Of course Tommy was hanging out with Loki. He was the only one that hadn't really been around Loki that long so of course he would find company in him. Not to mention they both have a lot in common, like the bottomless stomach and brother who steals the thunder, albeit it was literal for Loki.

A devilish smile crept onto Loki’s face. "Oh, it does seem I have been caught out. Now what can I do? Oh I'm backed into a corner!" Loki said dramatically bringing his hand to his head.

"How long has he been hiding out with you?" David asked, slightly relieved that he was somewhere safe, even if the someone was not.

"He just visits when he can't deal with being locked up with the happy couple. He doesn't like to be suffocated. Granted his visits can last weeks, but I do not mind. I have the room and I enjoy the company."

"Since when have you even had your own place? Don't you need to be a resident of Earth and who would even give you a lease?" There were too many questions going through David's mind. Just the idea that Tommy was spending his free time with Loki was enough to make him twitch. Whilst he trusted Tommy and believed he was a good guy, he was susceptible to a lot of things, and trickster things would particularly appeal to a rascal like him.

Loki picked up his glass, downing the rest of his milkshake. "Oh, I can be very persuasive. They almost threw me an apartment near that delightful little park you all crowd into."

David wasn't even going to touch that. "Where is he now?"

Loki looked at him like a spoilt child. "Psch, maybe I don't want to tell you. After all, he told me a lot of things."

"You said you didn't know anything literally a minute ago!" David was losing his cool, he knew he was but he couldn't help it and he way Loki was coolly dismissing him didn't help.

"Oh, I say a lot of things," Loki admitted with a smile on his face. "Look, it won't help if you just go rushing in there without a little bit of help."

"So you know exactly where he is?"

Loki shot him an annoyed look. "I know pretty much everything, David, something I'm sure you used to be able to understand. You mortals are extremely annoying and petty. Tommy runs to me because Billy makes him feel inferior. He runs to me because like everyone in the world, part of him really wants to bone Teddy. Tommy runs to me because, like no one because you're such an insufferable prick, he really wants to bone you. But he mainly runs to me because he knows that compared to his brother, he is a useless waste of time so why would anyone ever care or bother about him? He knows that no one will notice if he's gone or will even bother to chase after him. He knows that no-"

David raised an eyebrow. "Okay, are we still talking about him or are we on you now?"

Loki looked at him with a red face. "Um, maybe a bit of both? He does have really bad inferiority issues. I mean seriously, who wants to be with Quicksilver when you can be with the Scarlet Witch?"

"I used to masturbate to a picture of Quicksilver after I realised I likes guys too. Scarlet Witch never did it for me," David mumbled, finishing off his coffee and signalling for a refill.

"Why don't you try telling Tommy that? It's a good opener. Like 'hey I never pleasured myself to your mother but I did to your uncle.'" Loki laughed to himself, shaking his head. "Knowing Tommy, that would actually work. You should definitely open with that. In fact, if you do that, I will tell him to go home tonight."

David scoffed, rolling his eyes. "He's annoyed at me enough for getting boners over Teddy and Noh-varr. He doesn't need to know that I think his uncle is kind of hot."

"Do it or I'll tell him anyway."

"Why would you do that?"

"I get awfully bored and mortals provide such good entertainment when they bicker over petty things like infidelity."

“You wouldn’t even get to witness it,” he mumbled, folding his arms. However, that was a small price to pay for Tommy coming home, and he was certain that Loki would end up telling him that anyway. At least if he told him, he could make it sound less creepy. “But fine, whatever. Just make him come home.”

Loki pulled his plate of bacon back in front of him. “Oh, I can do better than that. Leave it with me, and don’t forget that you owe me big.”

 

*

David knew he couldn't trust Loki as far as he could throw him but still, a small part of him remained hopeful that he would tell Tommy to swing by and actually talk to him.

But it was almost midnight. He had hung back when everyone else went out for drinks, which wasn't like him at all and the others had noticed but kept their comments to themselves. It was obvious what they were all thinking anyway. The house to himself with a new boyfriend.

At least other people thought he was getting laid, which was better than nothing.

He took a quick shower before he found himself lying on his back, laptop perched awkwardly on his chest as he mindlessly browsed the internet, interrupted occasionally by alerts that Loki, of all people, had uploaded a new image of them all at the club. It looked as though Loki had planned the night out, which boded well on some level.

The fact that Tommy wasn't in the images made him even more hopeful, but a quick glance down at the clock in the corner took away that hope just as fast.

Maybe if he went to bed and had an erotic dream, Tommy would appear in real life. After all, that did seem to summon the boy to his bed. But if Loki was right, then maybe it wasn't a good idea to even risk trying to dream about anyone else.

And knowing his luck he'd end up dreaming about Tommy's uncle and he really did not need to deal with that.

He didn't even want to imagine anyone else right now. He just wanted Tommy. He wanted what they used to have back, only with romantic undertones. He didn't want roses and champagne (not that Tommy could afford that anyway). He just wanted... He sighed and rolled onto his stomach, sliding his laptop to the side. He wanted coffee and noodles, with added kissing.

Looking back, he should have just kissed Tommy the first time they had gone out for food. He should have just done it and not doubted himself. Whatever the result, it couldn't have been more awkward than what had transpired anyway.

Not that he could have predicted the whole ordeal they had gone through anyway. He wasn't sure why he was trying to justify why he hadn't made a move. He was stupid and that was it.

He didn't want to think about whys and whens any more.

He buried his face in his pillow, letting out a long sigh before he stilled, allowing his thoughts to wander.

If Tommy could come in now, he would appreciate it. He'd like Tommy to slowly climb onto the bed and straddled his backside, his hands running up and down David's back. That would be nice. Maybe he could kiss the back of his neck. Yeah, he could go for that right now.

But who was he kidding? Tommy wasn't that subtle. Tommy would launch himself into the room and instantly start dry humping David in a joking way and then get awkward when he got a boner over a bit of dry friction.

Then he'd disappear for another two weeks.

But still, it was nice to imagine Tommy in either scenario. Granted the first one was preferable, but even Tommy's blatant crudeness was just so different from what David imagined he would like.

He rolled over onto his back again, covering his face with his hands. How had this happened? He was getting hard just thinking about Tommy grinding against him in a playful way. This wasn't funny anymore. It was pathetic how sexually frustrated he was.

"Hey, uh David?"

David groaned and lowered his hands. "Every time I'm in this state, you arrive. Seriously, I swear, I think about things other than sex."

Tommy let out a small chuckle, shoving his hands into his pockets as he stood by the side of David's bed. "I don't," he admitted, shooting David a sly grin before shrugging. "Not much else, anyway. Maybe just sex and food."

David smiled at him, sliding up to sit up. Tommy looked... Like Tommy. He wanted to say something more flattering but flattering Tommy would be too alien to him. Tommy always looked good but he rarely looked exceptional. He was only wearing jeans and a hooded top, but he looked good. He wasn't sure what Tommy would say if he knew that he only thought he looked good.

"So why is it that whenever I'm seeing you these days, you've got a boner?" Tommy asked with a grin, glancing around the room. "Please tell me you were at least thinking about me."

David looked down at the obvious bulge in his shorts before he let out a relieved sound. "Actually, yes, I was."

"Success!" Tommy exclaimed, jumping slightly but not removing his hands from his pockets, his stance still guarded and uncomfortable.

David swallowed hard, shifting. "Why have you been avoiding me?" He asked flatly, not wanting the conversation to go anywhere before he could get answers.

"Haven't been. You just haven't been in the same places as me," Tommy mumbled, shifting on the spot, kicking his heels into the carpet. "Ain't my fault you don't move as fast as I do."

"You've literally been hiding at Loki's place. Why would I hang out there?"

Tommy shrugged, reaching up to rub his neck. "I'm here now so what does it matter?"

"You're only here because Loki told you to come."

"Are you mad at me or something? Are you going to break up with me?"

David looked over at him, frowning. "What? No? I'm just confused. I haven't seen you since we said we were uh, dating? We didn't kiss or do anything but you're running around, acting like we're basically married. You're telling everyone and their mothers."

Tommy shifted again, running his teeth over his lips. "I..."

"Tommy, please, just explain. I'm used to knowing everything and this and you I'm just..." He waved his hands, shrugging.

Tommy remained silent and David sighed heavily, looking to the side before Tommy coughed. 

"I was scared, okay? I went to sleep because I was scared and then when I woke up, I was even more scared because I thought that because we didn't... 'Seal the deal'," he raised his hands, making quotation marks as he spoke. "That you'd wake up and say you were just tired and didn't mean what you said so I was like, I'm going to tell everyone and then he can't back out without looking like an asshole, which honestly was a dick move on my part but that's kinda part of my thing. So I told everyone I knew, which took longer than I thought it would because I guess people have jobs and responsibilities? And I had I tell them in person so they could see how happy I was, because I am! I mean, you're the most amazing guy ever and I couldn't risk you saying it was just a mistake because I didn't put out straight away because you had a boner and I should have helped you with it but again I was scared so after that I went to Loki’s to see if there was anything he could do and he said that human reproductive systems were a mystery and a joke to his people so I spent a lot of time just at Loki’s thinking about us and us together and I got even more scared because I have this problem and I don't want you to find out but you will because I want you to be with me and that involves finding out but I don't want you to judge me and I'm really scared okay please don't dump me okay just give me a chance."

David stared at Tommy as he spoke, trying desperately to process what he was saying but the sheer speed that he spoke at was making it difficult. His sentences ran into each other and all he could pick up on were the odd words every so often.

"Uh, Tommy, I'm not going to judge you for anything," he started, hoping he was going down the right path. Honestly, he was open to most things. He couldn't think of anything he wouldn't try at least once with Tommy. Well, he could think of a couple, but he doubted Tommy was into those.

Tommy moved to sit on the edge of the bed, and David could only take that as a good sign. "I don't want you to think I'm a freak and leave me high and dry because of it."

David rolled his eyes, nudging Tommy with his foot. "I'm not going anywhere, but you are a freak. Not sure if you realise it but you move at supersonic speeds."

He watched Tommy tense up, just like when he had touched him in bed a fortnight ago. A small, in audible sentence was muttered and David could only frown and tilt his head. "What was that?"

Tommy hung his head, sighing before he cleared his throat. "I... I come at supersonic speeds too," he mumbled and David too a moment to process what he said before it dawned on him.

"Is that what you've been...?”

"Yeah."

"And you were worried I wouldn't..."

"Yeah."

David sat back, allowing his mind to mull over what he had said. He'd never thought about it, but in retrospect, it made sense and of course it would be something Tommy would be worried about. David had gone through his awkward premature ejaculation stage already, like most normal teenagers it happened as soon as he discovered masturbation and he'd learnt to control it over the years but Tommy was different in all senses when it came to physiology.

But still, to think David would hate him because of such a thing was stupid, but he resisted the urge to call Tommy stupid over one of his genuine anxieties.

"Tommy, I-"

"Don't say you don't care about it because the look of disappointment on your face when I blow my load as soon as you touch my dick will be obvious," Tommy snapped, looking at David with a frown. "Then you'll laugh at me like everyone else. Like the kids in juvie. Even Billy can't resist making jokes about it."

David was not good with this kind of thing. Sure, he could logically explain things and go through a scientific explanation as to why it's fine that he does it and why it doesn't matter as long as he felt good, but he knew himself. He knew he'd end up sounding patronising.

So he slid across the bed, settling behind Tommy, sliding his legs on either side of Tommy as he rest his chin on his shoulder, shaking his head.

Seductive was also something he couldn't do but he must have learnt enough to just wing it. He hoped so anyway.

"What does it matter if you blow your load before we start?" He asked, his voice low as he placed his hands on Tommy's hips, feeling him twitch.

"I'll ruin it like I ruin everything," Tommy mumbled, his hands on his knees clenching.

"I think it would be hot," David said, trying not to sound as uneasy as he felt but it was hard to tell if he was supposed to be speaking like this.

Tommy tensed up again, audibly swallowing, his tongue darting out to moisten his dry lips and David waited in anticipation for him to speak or shove him away.

"Uh, you would?" Tommy asked, clearly needing clarification and if David was prompted to do so, that was something he could do. After all the tests he had done in his life, he always expected to show the working with his answers.

He nodded on Tommy's shoulder, tilting his head enough to speak near Tommy's ear. "Mhm, I'd enjoy watching you get worked up to the point where you can't hold back. The first time would happen when we'd kiss. The second would be when-"

"You'd want me to go again?" Tommy interrupted his tone innocent.

"I think you could go again... And again... And again," David whispered, his lips brushing lightly against Tommy's earlobe as he slid his hands around Tommy, resting them on his stomach. 

Tommy let out a small chuckle, biting his lip. "No one has ever given me the chance. They always just give up on me straight away."

"I wouldn't give up on you," David said, hoping that Tommy understood that he meant that in all contexts.

Tommy remained silent for a moment, shifting slightly against David. "You're not just saying all this to get in my pants right? Because I wouldn't blame you," he said with the sound of a smile in his voice.

"Regardless of my intentions, I mean what I say," David admitted honestly, because yeah, his hands were slowly moving into the waistband of Tommy's jeans, his fingers already playing with the button.

He felt Tommy relax against him before he heard the quietest "okay" from his boyfriend. He let Tommy take hold of one of his hands, feeling him guide it to his crotch and with Tommy's hand on top of his, he pressed down, his eyes growing wide as Tommy let out a loud gasp.

Like Tommy could read his mind, he turned around enough for David to see his profile, his cheeks slightly red. "I'm uh, also pretty loud. God, we are alone, right? I mean, I checked the house before coming in here but like, they're not coming back soon are they?"

David shook his head, leaning in a bit to kiss Tommy's cheek. "We've got the house for at least another hour. It's barely past midnight."

"That's plenty of time," Tommy said with a grin, and David gave him a slightly lost look.

Plenty of time for what, exactly? In all the hubbub of trying to work out what was on Tommy's mind and settling Tommy's fears, he had forgot to mention his own, and now his hand was on Tommy's crotch, it felt a little late to say something now. He could wing it though, maybe. How hard could it be? He'd had enough dreams about it. Seen enough films. Read enough novels. Absorbed enough experiences. Absorbed enough knowledge. Maybe it wouldn't be painfully obvious that this was his first time.

Confidence was the key to success.

He pressed his palm down on Tommy's crotch, rubbing slightly before his fingers sought out the button and zipper. He barely had the zipper down before Tommy grabbed his hand and guided it back to the bulge in his jeans, forcing David's palm back down.

"Fuck, please just keep going," Tommy muttered, holding David's hand against his clothed crotch as he thrust against it and David wasn't sure exactly what he was supposed to keep going or where he was supposed to keep going because he was trying to move forward but Tommy pushed him back a step.

But being the lesser experienced one, technically, he allowed it and applied pressure, earning himself a satisfied moan from Tommy and if just pressing his dick through his jeans was making Tommy feel good, then he would gladly comply just to hear him make more noises.

"Gonna..." Tommy mumbled, hanging his head as he pressed David's hand down harder, his hips jutting faster against their hands and David could only watch from behind him as Tommy threw back his head, narrowly avoiding his own face, and started panting loud and heavy, his free hand digging into David's thigh as he thrashed slightly in David's lap. "Ah fuck fuck fuck coming fuck oh fuck," he muttered, the expletive becoming somewhat of a mantra.

David wasn't sure why Tommy thought it would put him off. Having Tommy like this in his lap, climaxing right in front of him with just a quick rub of his dick was possibly the hottest thing David had ever seen in his life Although the way Tommy started to tremble and sink back into him and slowly still his hips, breath coming short and shallow, was not without its perks because if a normal Tommy got him interested, and a sexy Tommy got him hot, then a satisfied Tommy made him ecstatic.

"Fuck that was good," Tommy whispered, finally turning around in David's lap, and somewhat bashfully avoiding eye contact as he straddled his lap. "You freaked out yet because there is a reason I kept my pants on. Makes for an easy exit in case you're weirded out by the fact that I just jizzed in my pants."

David rolled his eyes and placed his fingers under Tommy's chin, tilting his face up. "That was really hot so shut up," David said as he leaned in, quickly brushing his lips against Tommy's because hey it wasn't like he had waited almost 6 months to kiss him again and he wanted a kiss, regardless of how inconvenient it was.

Tommy could either read his mind or they had the same brain because as soon as he tried to pull away, he slid closer in his lap and all but attacked his mouth, obviously not worried about the other darting away as he depended the kiss, the months of want flooding the air around them as they exhaled and tried to catch their breath.

"You're a terrible kisser, Tommy," David said with a chuckle, his fingers on the hem of Tommy's hoodie, tugging it up.

Tommy simply shrugged in his lap, helping David out by pulling his hoodie off over his head, making sure his t-shirt went with it as he threw it across the room. "Can't say I'm all that interested in kissing. It's too slow. A few are good here and there but let's face it there are bigger things at stake here and our mouths could be put to better use," he mumbled, licking his lips as he looked down at David. "Besides, you're no better. I swear, I thought I was going to suffocate on your tongue."

"Shut up," David said with a small huff, looking to the side because Tommy was still staring at him and oh god, he was a bad kisser? Like he needed that on his plate right now. He dragged his gaze back onto Tommy, onto his chest and yeah that kid really was as skinny as he looked in his costume, if not skinnier. He raised his hands, sliding them up Tommy's chest, feeling the hard muscle under his skin, impressed by how solid he was but he held his tongue because that really didn't seem like a compliment that was suitable for now.

Tentatively, he ran his fingertips over Tommy's nipples, a curious look coming over his face when Tommy gasped. Experimenting, he rolled one between his thumb and finger, thoroughly enjoying the noises Tommy made and the way he leaned his forehead on David's shoulder, shaking his head.

"You want me to keep playing with..." He didn't want to say nipples. That was such an embarrassing word to say aloud in this situation.

He didn't have to finish his sentence as Tommy frantically nodded against his shoulder, rolling his hips slightly against him to show David the effect it was having on him.

Biting his own lip, he continued to play with Tommy's chest, pushing his own erection up against Tommy's each time he rolled his hips. Still, he wanted more. He wanted to see more but he wasn't sure how to tell Tommy. After all, he was clinging to him for dear life. The teasing on David's part was only making him hold on harder.

He dropped one of his hands, hearing a somewhat relieved gasp from Tommy as his hand once again found the bulge in his trousers. He played with the waistband of his boxers for a moment before he slipped his fingers underneath, hearing Tommy's breath even out as his fingers curiously pressed into his pubic hair and he could sense Tommy was waiting in anticipation, stilling himself completely.

He pushed his fingers down a little more, smoothing out and stroking the hair idly as he turned his head to look at Tommy, an almost pained expression on his bright red face.

"Fuck David, touch it, please," Tommy whispered, darting his tongue out to moisten his dry lips.

With so little experience (read: no experience) David really wasn't in any position to deny help where it was offered, and that included pointers and helpful suggestions. If 'touch my dick' wasn't either of those, then he didn't know what was.

Nodding, he slipped his hand under the waistband, awkwardly angling his hand so he could wrap his fingers around Tommy's erection and lightly fist it. This was it. He finally had a dick in his hand that wasn't his own and it felt... Like his own. He wasn't exactly sure what he was expecting, but it felt like his, only a little thinner maybe. A bit wetter, he guessed? Hotter too, both in the literal and figurative sense.

He mentally slapped himself. Why was he comparing their dicks when he had a really hot guy in his lap and his dick in his hand?

"Stop comparing our dicks," Tommy muttered, a small moan escaping his mouth as David squeezed his dick in response to being caught. "Especially when I haven't even had a chance to see what I'm up against."

With that said, Tommy slid a shaky hand down to David's waistband but stopped to rest it on his stomach as he threw his head back, his teeth clamping down on his own lip as he thrust against David before slumping down.

"Wow," David said under his breath, moving his hand still, feeling it soften in his grip, the back of his hand now moist and rough from the new and old semen. "You're really something?"

Tommy looked down at David, a slightly concerned look on his face. "You're still like, I mean you want to still go ahead? It's not getting weird yet, right?"

David gave him a blank look before frantically shaking his head. Truth be told he had never been this hard in his life. He couldn't say that though, but he was sure that if Tommy just shifted slightly, he'd easily find that out for himself.

"It's actually really hot," David said after a moment longer of Tommy staring at him.

"You're not lying, are you?"

David rolled his eyes. "I don't have the patience or conviction to lie, especially not when I have an erection."

Tommy let out a small laugh, leaning forward to rest their foreheads together, a move David found more endearing than anything so far. "You always speak so matter-of-factly. You could have just said that my body is driving you so crazy that you can't think straight."

"Mmm, well that too then," David replied, sliding his hands onto Tommy's waist.

Tommy hands managed to once again find David's waistband. "Wanna see more of you. Wanna see what you got down here," he said with a smirk, sliding from David's lap to the floor in a fluid motion. "Can I?" He asked as he looked up at David, his fingers now toying with the drawstring.

David stared down at him and god; he didn't know Tommy was capable of being coy but he made a mental note to confirm that yes he was and that a coy Tommy was enough to momentarily short fry his circuits.

Swallowing hard, he nodded and placed his hands behind himself on the bed, his eyes on Tommy. If Tommy knew he was nervous, he didn't seem ready to say anything or the need to draw attention to it, for which he was grateful.

"You don't know how long I've waited for this," Tommy said as he tugged David's shorts down, his tongue poking out of his mouth and all David could do was lift his hips to assist him, his mind fabricating a response but being unable to voice it. "I've been dreaming about you since I first laid eyes on you."

David felt his face heat up as Tommy pulled his shorts to his ankles, his embarrassment rising as Tommy stared at his hard cock but still, Tommy didn't address that.

"You're just so fucking perfect, y'know?" He mumbled, and David knew he wasn't supposed to answer that but he wanted to argue it anyway. Luckily, Tommy didn’t give him a chance to as he moved David's mind elsewhere by pushing his knees apart and settling between them, his nose bumping his erection.

"Mmm I knew it would be big," Tommy whispered as he wrapped his hand around his cock and gave it a slow stroke, his tongue darting out to lick the tip.

David let out a long breath through his nose, trying to keep calm. "W-Why? Stereotyping me?" He managed to get out, his fingers pressing into the bed sheets as Tommy took the head of his cock into his mouth and sucked slightly.

"No, I just knew from the way you held yourself. Calm, discreet, composed. Kinda like Teddy and let me tell you, Billy is just as lucky as I am," he said with a devilish grin before taking as much of David's cock into his mouth.

Letting out a gasp, he bit his lip, one of his hands instinctively reaching for and tangling in Tommy's hair. His mind flashed to Teddy for a moment but as soon as it did, it was back on Tommy, much to his relief.

"You pay a lot of attention to your twin brother’s boyfriend?" He asked, his breath shaky as he tried to steady it.

He watched as his cock slipped from between Tommy's lips and he closed his eyes for a moment, exhaling heavily because he really needed to calm himself down.

"Y'know, only in passing, but who doesn't pay attention to the serious man candy on his arm?" Tommy said with a shrug, working David's dick with one hand as his other reached up to push his hair from his face. "But stop thinking about him."

David opened his mouth to reply that Tommy was the one that brought him up when he felt Tommy's warm mouth back around his cock and he could only buckle forward slightly, both his hands going to Tommy's hair as he felt a strange sensation. Part of him wanted Tommy to stop right now, but the other part of him wanted to beg him never to. He wasn't sure what he was doing with his mouth and tongue, but it was enough to have him panting, his toes curling and his dick leaking. 

"Fuck stop I'm gonna-" he fisted Tommy's hair, forcing his head down despite his plea for Tommy to stop and before he could stop himself, he came in Tommy's mouth. He held Tommy's head still as he tried to catch his breath, his body shaking. It wasn't until he felt nails dig into his wrists that he finally let go and Tommy fell back, gasping and... Laughing?

David tried to compose himself but it was hard when his shorts were around his ankles and his crotch was lavishly coated in Tommy's drool.

"What's so funny?" David asked after what felt like forever.

Tommy shrugged and pushed himself up from the ground. "Just never had anyone respond so enthusiastically to a blow job. That and I never took you for a rough kind of guy."

David looked to the side, shifting awkwardly. "Sorry I didn't mean to. It was unexpected. That thing you did with your tongue, I mean."

Tommy clicked his tongue, moving back over to David and helping him out of his shorts, answering one of David's unanswered questions: yes they would be continuing. "What, doesn't everyone do that?" He asked with a smug tone.

Biting his lip, he looked down at Tommy. "I've... Never..."

Tommy looked up at him and winked. "Ahhh got it. You've never done it with a mutant before? Don't worry; I ain't ever done it with a human so I guess we both have a few tricks up our sleeves."

Interrupt him, David, he said to himself mentally. Tell him that no, you've never done it with a mutant. Never done it with a human or an alien either. Just tell him you're a virgin. He's not going to laugh or judge you.

But his own insecurities and pride got in the way again, and he found himself ignoring his minds commands.

"Although I'm starting to wonder why you still have sleeves on," Tommy continued after David failed to respond.

David raised an eyebrow. "Well I'm wondering why you still have pants on?" David replied with a playful tone, relieved they had moved past that topic of conversation quickly. 

"Touché," Tommy mumbled, standing up and pushing his own trousers down, not giving David a moment to look at his body before he darted into David's lap, once again straddling him and playing with his hemline again. "Can I?" He asked, tugging it up.

Nodding, David raised his arms in the air, not breaking eye contact with Tommy aside from the seconds in which his eyes were covered.

David was far from bashful about his body, hell he knew he was a good looking guy but as soon as Tommy broke eye contact and started looking body, really looking in a way that no one ever had before, he couldn't help but feel a little uncomfortable. Tommy's face was unreadable and he felt under scrutiny, although when Tommy started to feel his chest, he felt a little more relaxed because whilst he may have problems with a lot of Tommy's abilities, he couldn't even begin to fault his skills right now.

After what felt like forever, he was finally relaxed, Tommy's fingers working wonders on putting him at ease. He had almost forgotten about the fact that they were both naked when he was politely reminded by Tommy shifting in his lap, his erection brushing against his stomach.

He fell out of the slight trance he was in, blinking rapidly before he reached up to tilt Tommy's face so they could see each other once again.

"Something wrong?"

Tommy visibly swallowed and shook his head, letting out breathily chuckle. "No. No. Nothing wrong. I was just thinking... Y'know what it's not important, forget it. Let's just continue."

David brushed his fingers over Tommy's cheek, smiling slightly. "Nah come on, I want to hear it. I think we're past the part of any awkwardness so I doubt anything you could say could be much worse."

"I was just thinking that..." Tommy shrugged again, running his teeth over his lip. "I was just uh, like I've waited so long for this and you really are like, perfect? I guess I just wanted to say I'm happy? That and you're really fucking hot and have an amazing body?"

David regarded him for a moment before he slipped his hand behind Tommy's head, pulling him into a kiss. Not a brush against the lips or a fast one that Tommy could quickly stop, but a slow and almost gentle kiss. David wasn't very good at talking about emotions at all, but he wanted to show Tommy that he really did want him. 

He moved his hands to the sides of Tommy’s face, brushing his thumbs over his cheeks as he deepened the kiss, swallowing the other’s moans as their tongues moved together. For a split second, he felt the same sensation in his mouth that he had felt around his cock, and he gasped into the kiss.

"Want you to fuck me," Tommy mumbled against David's lips as they broke the kiss. "Mmmm more like need you to at this point," he continued, jutting up against David's, their cocks brushing together. "You got stuff?"

David looked down, letting out a soft moan as Tommy started to rub their cocks together. "Stuff?" He mumbled before raising his head, a blank look on his face. "Shit no I don't," he sighed as he realised what Tommy meant and no he didn't have any lube or protection because hey, he wasn't actually planning on getting laid in real life.

Tommy shrugged once again, reaching down to fist their dicks together as he smiled to himself. "S'okay, I'll borrow some in a minute."

Nodding, David looked down at their dicks again. He didn't know that would feel so good or that it would look so hot, although Tommy's light panting was probably the best part. His eyes focused on Tommy's swollen cock. "Do you want to... Y'know, before we..." He cringed as he tried so hard to say what he wanted to, but only managing broken sentences.

“No no, I’m good, I want you to fuck me,” Tommy panted, licking his lips. “I just really need something inside me.”

David’s eyes went a little wide, his face burning with embarrassment. He never thought he’d hear someone say that whilst sat in his lap, nor did he think he would ever hear that kind of thing aimed at himself either. “Well, you’re going to need to-”

With a strong gust, the weight in his lap disappeared if only for a few seconds, and before he could say anything, the weight had returned and Tommy was now brandishing a pump bottle in his hands and a condom between his lips. 

It was happening, it was really happening. He was going to have sex. He swallowed hard and reached up, plucking the condom from Tommy’s lips. “Uh, what position would you… prefer?” He asked, curiously looking at the small packet. 

“Mmm, well,” Tommy started, sliding his arms around David’s neck, canting his hips slightly, idly thrusting against David’s stomach. “Mmm well…” he repeated, tilting his head back and David watched as his Adam’s apple bobbed as he swallowed down whatever noises he wanted to make. “God, I want…” He lowered his head again, leaning forward to whisper into David’s ear “I want you to fuck me into the mattress. I want to lie back and let you finger my ass until I come and then I want you to shove it in me as I’m shaking and moaning and then I want you to fuck me so hard so that everyone will know I wasn’t lying about you being my boyfriend.”

David jerked forward slightly, his cock responding to every word that fell from Tommy’s lips. He would be the death of David. Still, insecurity dwelled inside him. What if he couldn’t live up to Tommy’s expectations? Hell, he knew he wouldn’t. Since when was anyone’s first time that explosive? 

He nodded though and placed his hands on Tommy’s slim waist, shifting him up and almost throwing him onto the bed. As he moved onto the bed, he opened his mouth to apologise but Tommy shook his head and smirked as he arranged himself on the bed, lying back with his legs open. “Mmm I like it a little rough,” he mumbled, running a hand down his body and David could only watch curiously. 

He waited until Tommy had settled his legs wide, his cock standing proudly between them.

“C’mon, David,” Tommy said, beckoning him closer. 

He could do this. He scrambled across the bed, settling between Tommy’s legs. He had technically experienced this before He had absorbed those kinds of thoughts, those feelings, those sensations before. He’d seen enough pornographic films. 

“Hey, dream boy, pay attention to me,” Tommy mumbled, throwing the lube at David’s chest, which he caught just in time. 

“I am, I’m just…” He shrugged, fumbling with the lube in his hand before he pumped out a few squirts and lathered it on his fingers, his heart racing as he lowered his fingers between Tommy’s legs. He locked eyes with Tommy as his fingers explored momentarily before he finally found his destination. 

Pushing a finger inside, he feigned a knowing look, hoping it was convincing because he’d done this to himself and never had it been so easy, but then again, he’d never been relaxed and right now, Tommy was the poster boy for relaxation. 

“Mmm, more, I can handle more,” Tommy whined, sliding one of his feet onto David’s chest and pressing into the hard muscle. “I’m not some fragile little thing, trust me, I can take it.”

David moved his finger, pushing it in and out as he watched Tommy, gauged his response before he pushed in a second, Tommy smirking in response. “That’s more like it,” Tommy mumbled in satisfaction, lowering his foot and spreading his legs wide, digging his heels into the mattress as he raised his hips and pushed them down, matching David’s movements. “Deeper.”

Nodding, he pushed his fingers in as deep as possible, his eyes moving back up to look at Tommy. Curling them, he slowly dragged them out, pressing down where his knowledge told him to, earning him a response that confirmed what he knew. 

“Fuck yeah, that’s it, keep it there, fuck, make me come,” Tommy moaned, raised his hands to his hair and threading them through it as he thrust shallowly down onto David’s fingers. 

David could only watch, moving his fingers only slightly because hey, Tommy was enjoying it and was doing most of the work, making him look good. He ran his eyes over Tommy’s body, settling them on his cock. It looked amazing and he wanted to lean down and take him into his mouth. He licked his lips, shifting slightly before he leaned over, hovering his head over Tommy’s cock before he felt a hand on the top of his head. 

“Y-You don’t have to do that,” Tommy whispered, his voice small. 

David arched an eyebrow as he looked up at him and there it was, Tommy’s nervous face again. He didn’t want to dwell on that look. He wanted it to go away. “I want to do it,” he said with a reassuring tone before he lowered his mouth, taking the tip of Tommy’s dick into his mouth, sucking gently. He had an idea of what to do and how to do it, but he hadn’t known what it would taste like; what it would feel like 

He kept his fingers still; kept his mouth still. Tommy was doing all the work on his own, thrusting up into David’s mouth and pushing down onto his fingers. He felt Tommy’s hands on his head, his fingers pressing into his scalp

“Gonna come, fuck David, I’m gonna come,” Tommy warned, dropping his hands to his sides as he gripped the bed sheets before the sensation in David’s mouth went to being a strange vibration and before he could pull away and question it, he felt a tangy taste in his mouth and Tommy stopped moving. 

“Oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck,” Tommy said over and over, shaking his head as David moved back to prop himself up on his knees again. “You better fucking put it in me now or I swear to god-”

David scoffed and lunged forward to kiss Tommy, his hands busying themselves with the lube bottle to coat his cock. He pushed his tongue into Tommy’s mouth, and Tommy tried to kiss back but he was lacking the usual energy he had.

He thrust against Tommy’s ass, trying to push inside but the angle was wrong. Letting out a small noise of annoyance, he broke the kiss. “I can’t-”

Tommy let out a small chuckle, sliding his hands to his thighs, gripping behind his knees and pulling his own knees against his chest. “You can. I’m wide open for you.”

David’s face was on fire at this point but he didn’t care. He pushed his own insecurities out of his mind and focused on Tommy instead. Tommy wanted him. Wanted this and he was going to give Tommy whatever he needed, whenever he wanted and it started with this now. 

He reached down, guiding his cock this time before he pressed the tip against Tommy’s ass, pushing forward slightly, letting out a small moan as he felt the tip penetrate Tommy. 

“I want it all,” Tommy moaned, his teeth dragging over his lower lip. 

David wanted to give him that. He wanted to give him everything. He moved, thrusting hard, slamming completely into Tommy, earning him a grateful moan. He stilled, feeling the warmth, the tightness around his dick and it felt better than he could have imagined. Everyone’s thoughts and feelings he had absorbed had been lacklustre in comparison. He wasn’t sure if it was him or Tommy but nothing, nothing could compare to this feeling. 

He moved his hands, sliding them over Tommy’s wrists and replacing his hands with his own, gripping his legs as he started to move, started to thrust into Tommy. He kept the pace slow, not trusting himself to last as long as Tommy needed him to, not trusting himself to last as long as he needed himself to. 

Tommy reached up with his hands, wrapping his arms around David’s neck, moaning as he clung onto David, jerking against him as he tried to steady his breathing. “You feel so fucking good, y’know?” Tommy said, as if reading his mind once again, reassuring David. 

“Y-Yeah, you too…” He mumbled, trying to hold back for his own good. He moved again, thrusting into Tommy weakly, keeping it slow but he could see the urge for speed on Tommy’s face. “Is this okay? Do you need me to do anything?”

Tommy shook his head, licking his lips as he lowered his legs, pressing a hand against David’s chest. “Get off me,” Tommy muttered, and David pulled back with a confused look on his face as Tommy turned over, pressing his face and chest into the mattress, angling his hips upwards.

David stared at his back, the way it curved and led to his ass and David wanted to do so many things, things he didn’t even really understand that he wanted. He watched as Tommy’s hands slid to his asscheeks, gripping them as he pulled them apart to expose himself to David. 

“Fuck me into the mattress, David, do it,” Tommy moaned, looking over his shoulder with a devilish smirk on his face and David felt all the blood in his body rush to his cock.

He moved forward again, pressing his cock against Tommy’s ass and pushing inside, letting out a low moan as he thrust into him. 

“Faster, don’t make me do it for you,” Tommy panted, licking his lips lewdly as he looked at David.

David was never one to back down from a challenge. He pushed Tommy’s hips down, placing his hands on either side of Tommy’s head as he finally let loose, not holding back as he thrust into Tommy repeatedly, focusing on the pleas of gratitude falling from Tommy’s lips, focusing on the noise of their skin slapping together, focusing on just how good Tommy felt. 

“So fucking good,” Tommy groaned, unable to stop himself from moving under David, his cock rubbing against the bed sheets. “I’m gonna come, David. Fucking make me come, fuck.”

David closed his eyes, gripping the pillows as he tried to contain himself, tried to keep his cool but he knew his movements were becoming more sporadic, knowing they were anything but his usual calm and collected type. “Gonna…” He spluttered out, not managing to finish his sentence as he felt Tommy tighten around him, his orgasm hitting him like a curveball, knocking him forward, his face hitting Tommy’s back and he could only pant against his sweat soaked skin as he weakly jolted against Tommy’s now limp body, his orgasm fading until all he was aware of was their heavy panting. 

“That was…” David started, rubbing his face between Tommy’s shoulder blades. 

“Your first time?” Tommy offered, still trying to catch his breath. 

David flinched, cringing as he slid off Tommy’s body and flopped beside him, his hands instantly covering his face in embarrassment. “Was it that obvious?” He groaned, his chest still heaving.

He felt the bed dip beside him, a hand brushing against his cock and the feeling of the condom being pulled off his dick. “Well… I’d be lying if I said it wasn’t,” Tommy started and David heard the distinct sound of rubber being snapped across the room. “But that isn’t to say it was bad so lighten the fuck up.”

He lowered his hands, looking over at Tommy. “Sorry, I guess… you assumed, I didn’t correct. I tried to tell you but…”

Tommy laughed under his breath, rubbing the back of his neck. “Yeah, I kinda. I got that and when you tried to. I, admittedly, was a dick and was all ‘oh your first time with a mutie’ and yadda yadda…”

David stared at him for a moment before he perched himself up on his elbows. “You just admitted you were a dick for once in your life.”

“I’m just full of surprises, I know,” Tommy said with a wink. 

“Yeah, that and you coming like four times was pretty…”

“Uh, it was more like… seven? I had a couple of dry ones, played it cool though, no biggie,” Tommy said with a shrug, darting off the bed and suddenly reappearing next to David again only fully dressed. 

“No biggie? Christ… and why are you…” He sat up fully. “We’re not going to cuddle? Or sleep? Are you ditching me because I'm a virgin? I mean, was a virgin? God, was I really that bad?”

Tommy shook his head. “Nah man, I’m just like, really hungry. You wanna get something to eat? I could eat a horse, but Loki ain’t around so I was thinking we could go get some noodles.”

David looked at him blankly before glancing at his alarm clock. “It’s 2am.”

“Yeah, prime noodle eating time!”

“I’m exhausted. I can’t recover as fast as you. I’m going to need a minute. Or ten. Maybe fifteen.”

He heard Tommy snort loudly, but he was too exhausted to rise up to it. Too satisfied. Too happy. For once in his life, he felt at peace with himself and his mind was finally focused on one thing, and one thing only. He moved to stare at Tommy, watching as the speedster darted around his room and removed the lube, picked up David’s clothes and did some general housekeeping before he settled down on the bed again. 

“Ten minutes and then we’re getting food,” Tommy said with a fake irritated voice.

 

*

Half an hour later, they were seated in the window of a noodle bar, surrounded by drunks who were declaring the noodles to be the best in the city as they dropped the majority of their containers on their shirts. 

“So I was trying to tell Loki that you’re really hot okay, but he was being really defensive about it? And I’m starting to think that maybe he wants to get on you too, and I was just all ‘hey, you better stay away from my man’,” Tommy rambled, stuffing his face with noodles as David simply watched with an uneasy smile on his face.

He was not going to go into that with Tommy. Tommy really didn’t need to know about everything that went on in the circle of Young Avengers. Some things were best not discussed. Although…

David picked up his own chopsticks and reached over, taking some from Tommy’s container. “Hey, so you know before you came to see me? Did Loki say anything directly about me? Because part of the agreement-“

“Are you going to bring up the fact that you want to bone my uncle?” Tommy asked, raising an eyebrow with a small, playful look on his face.

Nodding, he gave Tommy an apologetic look. 

“Loki told me, and honestly? Not even mad or surprised. He’s really, really, really good looking. I’m flattered, if anything,” Tommy said with a shrug. “And now you don’t need to think about him at all because you’ve got the upgraded version. I’m better in every single way.”

David laughed to himself, shaking his head. “Yeah I-“

“Salutations!”

Tommy and David stared at each other for a moment before they turned around on their seats to see Noh-varr, dressed in an outfit clearly chosen for him by Kate. He jumped onto the seat next to Tommy, swaying slightly. A drunk Noh-varr was harmless in the outside world. Anything odd he might say could be easily dismissed as drunken nonsense. 

“What is that smell?” He asked, leaning in to sniff Tommy.

Well, it could be dismissed, but that didn’t mean it wasn’t embarrassing. 

“Did you have sex?” Noh-varr asked, leaning in even further to the point where Tommy lightly shoved him away. “You smell like sex.” He slid off his seat, moving to David. “As do you! Did you two fornicate?”

David felt his cheeks heat up, knowing a number of eyes in the place were on him now. Just how much had he been drinking? He smelt like a brewery. 

Before Noh-varr could ask any further questions, a hand pulled him away and David was relieved to see the rest of the group behind him, all dressed in questionable outfits that he once again, could only assume that Kate had given to them. For once, his eyes didn’t linger on Teddy any longer than necessary, although they stayed long enough to clock the leather trousers on his lower half because he was only human. 

“Ignore him, he’s just very sensitive to other people’s sex lives because the bartender at the club turned him down for sex,” Kate said with a smile and a wink. “If you two did have sex, which we know you did, it’s totally none of our business, but we would be very happy if you did, which you did. Congratulations.”

David’s eyes moved between all the faces, a mix of happiness (Billy was a little too happy to find out his brother had got laid) to disinterest (America never really did care for the romance drama) to successful gloating (Loki most likely assumed he was the entire reason they got together).

He turned to look at Tommy, who looked just as happy as his brother did, and for once, he relaxed and took the noodles, eating them as he watched Tommy interact with the rest of the group. He would not be a buzz kill and tell them it was none of their business. Instead, he just allowed Tommy to enthuse about what had happened while he tried his best not to be mortified by how many times Tommy mentioned that he was a virgin.


End file.
